


INPUT:TXT_2

by INITIALIZE_Dream_Theory4_INPUT



Category: 01010011 01001100 01000101 01000101 01010000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INITIALIZE_Dream_Theory4_INPUT/pseuds/INITIALIZE_Dream_Theory4_INPUT
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	INPUT:TXT_2

01010011 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 01101111 01101011 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01101000 01100001 01101110 01100100 01110011 00100000 01100111 01100101 01101110 01110100 01101100 01111001 00101100 00100000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01110011 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101100 01110111 01100001 01111001 01110011 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100100 00101110 00100000 01000010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101000 01100101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01100010 01100001 01100011 01101011 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100110 01101001 01110010 01101101 01101100 01111001 00100000 01110010 01101111 01101111 01110100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01100110 01100101 01100101 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100111 01110010 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110011 01110100 01101111 01101111 01100100 00101110 00100000 01010011 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110011 01110100 01100001 01110010 01110100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110000 01110101 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100001 01110111 01100001 01111001 00101100 00100000 01101111 01100110 01100110 00100000 01101001 01101110 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110011 01101011 01111001 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01101100 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110011 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 00101110 00100000 01000010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01110011 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01101111 01101110 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01101000 01100001 01101110 01100100 01110011 00100000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100110 01100101 01100101 01110100 00100000 01101100 01101001 01100110 01110100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101111 01100110 01100110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100111 01110010 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110111 01100001 01101110 01110100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110011 01110100 01100001 01111001 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01101101 01100101 00101100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110111 01100001 01101110 01110100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110011 01101001 01110100 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110100 01100001 01101100 01101011 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01001011 01001110 01001111 01010111 00100000 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 01111001 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100100 01101110 11100010 10000000 10011001 01110100 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01000100 01001001 01000100 00100000 01001110 01001111 01010100 00100000 01110111 01100001 01101110 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100111 01101111 00100000 01110010 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101110 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110011 01101011 01111001 00100000 01100111 01110010 01100101 01110111 00100000 01100100 01100001 01110010 01101011 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101101 01101111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101111 01101101 01101001 01101110 01101111 01110101 01110011 00100000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01101000 01100001 01101110 01100100 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100 01100101 01101110 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100101 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101011 01101110 01100101 01110111 00100000 01110011 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01110100 01110010 01111001 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101000 01101111 01101100 01100100 00100000 01101111 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01101100 01101001 01100110 01100101 00101100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110011 01100001 01110111 00100000 01110100 01100101 01100001 01110010 01110011 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 01101101 00100000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100011 01101111 01110010 01101110 01100101 01110010 01110011 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100101 01111001 01100101 01110011 00100000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01101101 01101111 01110101 01110100 01101000 00100000 01101111 01110000 01100101 01101110 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110011 01100001 01111001 00100000 01110011 01101111 01101101 01100101 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00101100 00100000 01100010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01110010 01101111 01100001 01110010 01101001 01101110 01100111 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110111 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101110 01101111 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110010 01100100 01110011 00101110 00100000 01001101 01111001 00100000 01100101 01111001 01100101 01110011 00100000 01110111 01101001 01100100 01100101 01101110 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101100 01101001 01111010 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01101101 01101111 01101101 01100101 01101110 01110100 00101100 00100000 01010110 01111001 01101110 01100101 00100000 01101110 01100101 01100101 01100100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110000 01110010 01101111 01110100 01100101 01100011 01110100 00100000 01101000 01100101 01110010 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110111 01100101 01101110 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101100 01100101 01110100 00100000 01100111 01101111 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100111 01110010 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 00101100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101011 01101001 01100011 01101011 00100000 01101111 01100110 01100110 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110011 01100101 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110101 01110011 00100000 01100010 01101111 01110100 01101000 00100000 01110011 01110000 01110010 01100001 01110111 01101100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101001 01101110 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110011 01101011 01111001 00101100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100110 01101100 01111001 00100000 01101111 01100110 01100110 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101110 00100000 01100001 01100100 01110110 01100101 01101110 01110100 01110101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101100 01101001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01110111 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101100 01110111 01100001 01111001 01110011 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100100 00101100 00100000 01100010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01100110 01100101 01100101 01110100 00100000 01110111 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110011 01110100 01110101 01100011 01101011 00101110 00100000 01001001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01101101 01101111 01101101 01100101 01101110 01110100 00101100 00100000 01110011 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101011 01101110 01100101 01110111 00100000 01110011 01101111 01101101 01100101 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100100 01101110 11100010 10000000 10011001 01110100 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101011 01101110 01100101 01110111 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100011 01100001 01110101 01110011 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110000 01100001 01101110 01101001 01100011 01101011 01100101 01100100 00100000 01100101 01111000 01110000 01110010 01100101 01110011 01110011 01101001 01101111 01101110 00100000 01101001 01101101 01101101 01100101 01100100 01101001 01100001 01110100 01100101 01101100 01111001 00100000 01110100 01110101 01110010 01101110 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01100001 01100011 01100011 01100101 01110000 01110100 01100001 01101110 01100011 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110011 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100011 01100001 01110010 01100101 01110011 01110011 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01100110 01100001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01101001 01101110 01100111 01101100 01111001 00101100 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100001 01110111 01100001 01111001 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110100 01100101 01100001 01110010 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100011 01101111 01110010 01101110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01100101 01111001 01100101 00101110 00100000 01001000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100001 01110101 01110100 01101001 01100110 01110101 01101100 00100000 01100010 01101100 01110101 01100101 00100000 01100101 01111001 01100101 01110011 00100000 01110011 01101000 01101001 01101101 01101101 01100101 01110010 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01110100 01100101 01100001 01110010 01110011 00101100 00100000 01110100 01101111 01101111 00101110 00100000 01010011 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01110010 01101001 01110000 01110000 01100101 01100100 00100000 01100110 01110010 01101111 01101101 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01101000 01100001 01101110 01100100 01110011 00100000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100100 01100001 01110010 01101011 00100000 01110011 01101011 01111001 00100000 01100111 01110010 01100101 01110111 00100000 01100100 01100001 01110010 01101011 01100101 01110010 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01100111 01110010 01100101 01110111 00100000 01101101 01101111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100110 01100101 01110010 01101111 01100011 01101001 01101111 01110101 01110011 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101100 01100001 01110011 01110100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110011 01100001 01110111 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01101000 01100101 01110010 00101100 00100000 01110011 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01110011 01101111 01100001 01110010 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101001 01101110 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100100 01100001 01110010 01101011 01101110 01100101 01110011 01110011 00101110 00100000 01001000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100110 01100001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01110011 01110100 01110010 01100001 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110011 01100101 01110100 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101101 01101111 01110011 01110100 00100000 01110000 01100101 01100001 01100011 01100101 01100110 01110101 01101100 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101111 01110101 01100111 01101000 01110100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110011 01100001 01110111 00100000 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01101100 01101111 01101111 01101011 00100000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110011 01110000 01101100 01101001 01110100 00100000 01110011 01100101 01100011 01101111 01101110 01100100 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01001110 01000101 01000101 01000100 01000101 01000100 00100000 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110011 01100101 01100101 00100000 01101101 01100101 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01110011 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01100111 01101111 01101110 01100101 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100110 01100101 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100010 01100001 01100011 01101011 00100000 01101001 01101110 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100001 00100000 01101101 01110101 01110010 01101011 01111001 00100000 01110010 01101001 01110110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01101001 01101110 01101011 00101110 00100000


End file.
